


Flower Crowns

by screamingsting



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Selectively mute, Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingsting/pseuds/screamingsting
Summary: Sometimes love can be spoken without loveSometimes it’s shown through flowersStarbee day 2: Shattered Glass





	Flower Crowns

It was springtime on Earth, at least that was how the humans described it. Everything was green and flowers were everywhere, if one looked in certain areas. And that was exactly the large cons train of thought at the moment. His sharp fingers worked diligently as he sat in between the edge of the forest and the lush green field splashed with colorful flowers. His coms buzzed to life, which made his already pleased smile brighten.

“I’m here. Where the frag are you?” A raspy voice emitted though his com speaker

“I’ll be there in a moment my little love bug!”

In a moment he stood and quickly took to the sky’s, flying over to the hidden portion of the forest where there were signal dampeners in place to keep them hidden from the outside world. Pinpointing the white mini bot he landed in front of him, a grin on his faceplates.

“Hello little Bee...”

Bumblebee looked up with a soft glare of annoyance, a frown forming over his cracked lipplates.

Starscream kneeled down in front of him, “How’s my little bug doing today?”

Bee stayed quiet, gently placing his servos on the seekers own, his glare softened and he smiled lightly if not awkwardly.

Starscream nodded and smiled, placing a small kiss on the top of his helm between his small horns.

“I have something for you!”

The mini bot looked up at him curiously.

A grin formed on his faceplates as he grabbed the desired object from his subspace, before he pulled it out he giggled softly.

“Close your eyes!”

Once the mini bots red optics were closed the large con gently placed the object onto his helm, startling the bots eyes back online as he looked up at what was place on him. Beautiful blue and yellow flowers set into a slightly larger then Bumblebee’s head flower crown. Slowly his servo reached up towards them curiously.

“Do you like them? I picked them myself.”

Bee hesitated, staring into the blue optics of the con before him. “They are... beautiful.”

Starscream brightened and scooped him into his arms, “I knew you’d like them!

Seeing the autobot smile was enough to make Starscreams day, it was rare to get him to smile let alone speak.

“Starscream...?”

His eyes widened softly, “Yes my little Bee?”

Bumblebee shifted slightly, struggling to find the words he wanted to say. He quickly gave up and opted for the more silent approach, grabbing the cons face and kissing him softly and quickly. A grin spread across the cons face.

“I love you too Bumblebee...”


End file.
